


Late Help

by Alexander_Wesker



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dan and Phil Darkselves, Death of the OC, Gore, Horror, I called them AntiHowell and InsignificantPhil thanks to suggestion, M/M, a bit angst, blood drinking I think is more blood licking though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Wesker/pseuds/Alexander_Wesker
Summary: Sometimes the helps arrive a little too late.





	Late Help

 

 

 

It was dark, really dark.

There was nothing around him, or at least he had that impression.

Where was he?

 

"It seems like our _sunshine_ has woken up, Philip" a voice said, breaking the silence. Eric thought he recognized that voice, even though it was deeper and cold, than he remembered.

Eric looked around, or at least he tried, seeing only darkness all around him. He couldn’t see anyone... Now he was beginning to be afraid, now he was beginning to realize that there was something wrong ... He couldn’t move, he couldn’t move! Something was blocking every one of his movement.

Eric tried to scream, but before he could make a sound, something metallic and frosty touched his neck, blocking his voice in his throat.

"Oh, poor dear. He's scared." said another voice, sarcastically and with a pinch of something indefinite in tone. "Do you think we should pull off the blind fold, my moonshine?"

He heard the first voice laughs slightly. "Still with these nicknames, Philip?"

"Just because I know you love them, my dear"

 

Eric heard someone approaching and then, a flickering light illuminated the environment after a strip of fabric was removed from his eyes.

The boy trapped and paralyzed by fear saw the two who had spoken and ... with his great shock he recognized them.

The first, the closest one, that still had the blind fold in his hand was Dan Howell and the other, who had a knife in his hand, was nothing less than Phil Lester.

But there was something that wasn’t right in them, their gaze was... empty, two pairs of black eyes looked at him from those familiar faces.

 

Dan smiled, in a frosty, and yet cruel way. "Oh, look Philip, it seems like he recognized us."

 

Phil approached, shifting the knife from one hand to the other and with a scary smile on his face. "Oh, sweet!" exclaimed his tone was now high and false, an imitation, a mocking, of the tone of the true Phil. "This means we can start _playing_ right away, is not that right, darling?"

Dan chuckled once more at the nickname before answering "Sure, Philip. We will _have fun to die_ _for_..."

 

Eric was trembling, while the two who had the face of Dan and Phil came close to him. What did they want to do to him?

 

He would have find out soon...

 

* * *

 

Eric yelled again as Phil's knife dropped on him again, causing another laugh from the monster that was wearing the face of the youtuber. Dan laughed along with him as he dug in the stabs with his hands, widening Eric’s wounds even more, staining his hands of red blood.

AntiHowell, as Eric had begun to call him in his mind, leaned over him licking his blood from the last stab that Phil had inflicted on him. Murmuring something in appreciation, under his breath.

"Philip" he said, lifting himself, his stained lips stretched in a smile "You have to taste it... It's delicious!"

 

Phil smiled maliciously as he approached AntiHowell. "Really, moonshine, is it so good?"

"I assure you!"

"Let me taste this delight, then" Phil hissed, drawing AntiHowell into a kiss.

A voracious, hungry kiss, AntiHowell closed his eyes and let himself to be drove from the other.

After an infinite minute the two split, Phil licked his lips, smiling.

"You're right, sweetheart. It's delicious" he agreed.

 

Suddenly a sound of steps interrupted their peace. They were far and regular.

 

"They're coming" InsignificantPhil growled, annoyed that his fun and that of AntiHowell were to be interrupted.

 

 

"Help!" Eric screamed with the last little energy left over in his wounded body. The steps hurried, they should have heard him.

 

But when the two cops arrived, for Eric was already too late.

AntiHowell had broken his neck before he and InsignificantPhil got away.

 

 

The two darkselves smiled cruel and amused, disappearing into the darkness of London. Inside of them the real Dan Howell and Phil Lester fought to try to resume the control of their bodies.


End file.
